


Celos

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 02, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basado en este prompt :<br/>Hi sorry for bother you could you please write me a fanfic this : and Dean said Me?? Jelous no .... but if she try anything I´m gonna kiss you infront of her Sammy -Wincest please!! I REALLY DONT HAVE ANY PROBLEM IF IT IS IN SPANISH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

Anónimo asked: Hi sorry for bother you could you please write me a fanfic this : and Dean said Me?? Jelous no .... but if she try anything I´m gonna kiss you infront of her Sammy -Wincest please!! I REALLY DONT HAVE ANY PROBLEM IF IT IS IN SPANISH

Ok! aprovecho y de paso, incluyo en tu petición otra persona que pedía un Jelous!Dean también. ¡Espero que os guste!

Obviamente es un wincest, está ambientado en algún punto de las dos primeras temporadas, pero como es algo cortito, no he querido incluir ningún elemento del cánon. Beteado por HermioneDrake

_and Dean said Me?? Jealous no …. but if she try anything I´m gonna kiss you in front of her, Sammy_

 

 

 

 « _Celos_

_and Dean said Me?? Jealous no …. but if she try anything I´m gonna kiss you in front of her, Sammy_

 

 

 

 

Estaban en una tienda de antigüedades, el local pequeño y oscuro no hacía nada por mejorar su aspecto y atraer clientes, lo cual era bastante extraño. A Dean en realidad le parecía que el lugar era un atiborrado cubo de basura lleno de objetos polvorientos y sin valor, al menos aparente, o sea, que era uno de esos sitios que les venían como anillo al dedo. El calor pegajoso del Mississippi se le enroscaba en cada milímetro de piel desnuda como un sudario húmedo y con un ligero olor a hierbas y putrefacción. Nueva Orleans en verano, le daban ganas de ir en busca de su hermanito el genio para darle un par de collejas.

A su derecha, y tras lo que parecía un enorme aparador de madera negra como la pez, la risa del susodicho resonó alta y cadenciosa. Frunció las cejas y, sorteando cachivaches, buscó el origen del sonido y a Sammy. Cuando le encontró estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, al muy friki solo se le ponía aquella cara de éxtasis cuando estaba en presencia de sus bienamados libros. Cautivado a su pesar, contempló el modo en que la bruja —borra eso, Dean, es la _dueña_ —, le comentaba algo por lo bajo, los tonos guturales y roncos eran extrañamente sensuales en una fémina; desde donde estaba le resultaban ininteligibles, pero bueno, no hacía falta haber conseguido una beca para Stanford para saber lo que se cocía allí, ni tampoco es que estuviesen siendo especialmente sutiles al respecto.

Observó a la mujer, que estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, inclinarse para tomar un grueso tomo. Su mano, morena, de largos y torneados dedos, con muñecas demasiado frágiles, parecía casi inconsistente junto a la zarpa tamaño Sasquatch de Sammy. Su hermano, tan gentil como de costumbre, se había agachado a su vez para ayudarla a sostener el pesado legajo. Apretó la mandíbula hasta que juraría haber escuchado rechinar cada diente en protesta. Los dos jóvenes cuerpos, altos y bien formados, parecían danzar el uno en torno al otro. La figura varonil de Sam, _no Sammy, Dean, ya no es Sammy,_ embutida en unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta oscura, contrastaba de modo agradable con el vestido vaporoso de la chica, cuyo rostro exótico, fiel testamento de la multitud de rezas que había poblado la ciudad desde hacía siglos, estaba girado pendiente del de su hermano. _Su Sammy_.

Dean tuvo que contener la ola de ira y posesividad que le embargó al ojearles, casi de pasada, procurando disimular que le interesaba tanto encontrar el puto collar maldito que estaban buscando, como que le diesen una patada en los mismos huevos. O sea, nada. Dean en realidad lo que quería era acercarse y recordar a Sammy lo que habían hecho sólo unas horas antes. Las sábanas oscuras de la cama bajo sus cuerpos, húmedas de sudor y de otras cosas que no quería recordar pegándosele a la espalda, y el peso de Sam encima. Sam, que era como si una de aquellas obras de arte hubiese cobrado vida, piel color caramelo y labios hinchados, húmedos de saliva, abiertos en torno a su sexo, con la nariz enterrada en su pelvis, Sam a horcajadas, girando las caderas con maliciosa lentitud, comiéndole la boca mientras le sujetaba contra el colchón. _DeanDeanDiosDean._ Usar la poca fuerza que le quedaba para girarle y hundirse en él una y otra vez, el cabecero resonando como un cantico contra la pared, hasta que el mundo se tiñó de blanco y se tiñó de _SamSammySamCristoSam_ , hasta que agarrarle era lo que hacía que la realidad tuviese sentido, _SamSammySam_ , abrazándole, ronroneando, frotándose contra su pecho como un felino, lánguido y feliz. Suyo.

Sam volvió a reír, respondiendo algo a la mujer, Christine, Laura, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, y una parte de Dean, la racional, le gritaba que aquello era un teatro, que aquello era sólo el modo en que Sam se ganaba la confianza de los extraños, porque si Dean era un consumado maestro en aquel arte, lo de Sam era simplemente criminal, Sam era encantador por naturaleza, Sam era ese enorme chicho con aire de inocencia y sonrisa casi tímida, Sam era un montón de cabello sedoso y manos enormes y Sam era ojazos líquidos de color imposible y hoyuelos. Sam era el sueño húmedo de las niñas que veían en él a ese que jamás las usaría, al caballero que las besaría, al hombre que las haría gritar su nombre. Sam era Sam y sí, a lo mejor era todo puro cuento, a lo mejor que estuviese flirteando con la tipa no era una cosa importante, pero había otra parte de Dean, esa que aún no había olvidado cuatro años de soledad, de polvos sin fin ni rostro, de noches a oscuras recordando lo que no tenía que recordar, era esa parte, la que le decía cada mañana que algún día Sam despertaría de volvería a largarse, porque Dean… mierda, Dean no era eso que Sam había querido, Dean no disfrutaba tanto como Sam de un libro, no le interesaban los museos a no ser que fuese por trabajo y como esos, miles de ejemplos más. Dean era ese tío que encandilaba a las nenas con una sonrisa fácil y sexo todavía más barato. Eso lo tenía claro y estaba bien, en su opinión, eso era genial… pero no con Sam, porque su Sammy era todo lo que tenía y él no podía perderle, no ahora que acababa de recuperarle.

—Oye, Carla, ¿te importaría traerme el catálogo que me has comentado? —preguntó Sam, ajeno a todo aquel estúpido caos.

—Claro, dame un minuto, Rob.

Dean apretó los dientes de nuevo, odiando los falsos nombres, odiando el ambiente pesado y opresivo de la tienda, odiando el hecho de que una vez a solas, Sam levantase los ojos para estudiarle con un detenimiento que le crepitó sobre la piel como un mal picor. Odiaba que le mirase así, como si Dean sólo fuera un insecto clavado en un corcho, esperando a ser examinado, diseccionado y luego… descartado.

—¿Has encontrado algo interesante? —indagó al fin Sam, rompiendo la estática creada entre ambos, tan potente e insidiosa que juraría que podría tocarla si quisiera. Su calma le enervó todavía más.

—Nada parecido a lo que has encontrado tú, por lo que veo —replicó mordaz, sosteniendo entre las manos la vieja caja de música que, de hecho, estaba seguro de que contenía la mierda que habían ido a buscar.

—¿Qué significa eso…? —Todavía tenía el descaro de parecer inocente. Dean gruñó, porque era eso o sacarle de allí para dejarle claro que esas sonrisas eran sólo suyas. Maldita sea, estaba más enfermo de lo que creía.

—Nada —aseguró, porque una cosa era ser patético y otra muy diferente reconocerlo en voz alta.

—Dean. —Sam se acercó y le apretó el antebrazo y una oleada de su desodorante, del jabón de la ducha y de Sam, le inundó con fuerza. Odiaba tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, pero es que no le quedaba otra, maldito gigante—. Dean… —Jesús con el crío y la forma de lamerse los labios. Si cerraba los párpados, casi podía ver esos mismos labios bajando por su vientre, tragándole con avidez, encendidos, preciosos—. Dean, ¿estás celoso?

Se apartó indignado, soltándose de la zarpa y dando un paso atrás, intentó poner la mayor distancia posible entre su hermano y él.

—No, no seas gilipollas —espetó entre dientes, ignorando el furiosos rubor que le calentó las mejillas. No necesitaba verse para saber que debía parecer el perdedor que en realidad era, fachada de chulito o no.

—Sabes que… —Sam sonrió, como si estuviese complacido, como si aquello fuese gracioso, y Dean se encontró incapaz de contener la indignación que le bullía en la venas y, sin recapacitar, se acercó de nuevo, tanto que el calor que despedía el cuerpazo de Sammy le llegaba en lentas oleadas, tentándole de mi formas diferentes.

—Estás celoso —afirmó el más joven, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que Dean deseó borrarle de la cara de inmediato—. Dios, no puedo creerlo, intento que nos de información.

—¿Celoso…? —repitió—. ¿Eso crees? Para nada, pero si se te acerca de nuevo voy a dejarle claro a quien perteneces, Sammy…

Su hermano tuvo el descaro de arquear una ceja y sin dejar de mirarle, bajó la voz antes de contestar.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, Dean…? —Las pupilas dilatadas casi se habían comido el iris verdoso cuando se observaron frente a frente. Sam se mojó los labios, que aún seguían un poco hinchados después de la sesión de sexo de la noche anterior. Dean casi deseó que la dueña del sitio apareciese y le diera motivos para cumplir sus amenazas.

—Te voy a besar, Sammy —le aclaró con una calma que sabía fingir a la perfección. Levantó la mano y con suavidad, dibujó el contorno del tierno labio inferior, Sam gimió por lo bajo, con las mejillas sonrojadas ya—. Y tú te _derretirás_ , ¿no es así? Te derretirás porque adoras que te bese, y que te coma la boca —susurró, inspirando el aliento candente que se derramaba contra sus mejillas—. Eso le dejará claro que no hay nadie como yo, ¿no es así, Sammy?

—Dean —rogó, a milímetros, tan próximos que sólo tendría que inclinarse y sacar la lengua para saborear la piel tersa, morder y succionar, hasta tenerle como quería. Sam hizo un pequeño sonido con el fondo de la garganta mientras tragaba, ronco, roto, _necesitado_. Fascinado, repasó de nuevo la línea firme de la mandíbula, la columna grácil del cuello, donde la nuez de adán subía y bajaba con tortuosa lentitud.

—¿No es así? —repitió, disfrutando de la hambrienta expresión que su hermano tenía al devolverle la mirada. Olvidada ya la actitud de minutos antes, contempló el modo en que su precioso Sam, tan inteligente, tan leído, tan cabrón cuando quería, se le deshacía entre las manos, contra los labios, licuándose como miel caliente. Escuchó el taconeo a su espalda y, satisfecho, se alejó, obviando la apagada protesta de Sam.

Ese día consiguieron lo que iban buscando, en todos los sentidos: la reliquia maldita y, gracias a su hermanito, la forma de romper el sortilegio. Sin embargo, lo único que Dean sería capaz de recordar era el modo casi salvaje en que Sammy le tumbó sobre la cama, devorándole con abandono, demostrándole de mil y una formas que como siempre, eran ellos dos contra el mundo.»


End file.
